Eine normale Freundschaft
by amandayoung174
Summary: German version of "A Normal Friendship".


**A/N: Auf Nachfrage erstellt. Ich hab seit mindestens einem Jahr keine deutsche Story mehr geschrieben, das war echt anspruchsvoll ;D Morgen kommt ein neues Kapitel für die englische Version, die deutsche wird wohl noch eine Woche warten müssen! Viel Spaß!**

* * *

**Freitag**

„Bist du soweit?"

„Einen Moment, Jane."

„Komm schon Maur, ich möchte _wirklich _zu Hause sein, bevor es dunkel wird!"

„Tja, Ich denke nicht, dass das möglich sein wird, wenn du bedenkst, dass wir vorher noch einkaufen müssen."

„Ernsthaft?" Ich stampfte auf dem Boden, wie ein fünfjähriges Kind. „Kannst du das nicht wann anders machen? Ich bin hungrig!"

„Du weißt, ich liebe deine Gesellschaft, aber ich werde nicht dein Dosenfutter essen."

Da hatte sie mich. „Okay, okay", murmelte ich.

Sofort schnappte sie sich ihre Schlüssel und lächelte mich an. Nur war das kein freundliches Lächeln, zumindest nicht ganz. Es war ein triumphierendes Lächeln. Gott, manchmal hasste und liebte ich sie gleichzeitig und ich hatte keine Ahnung, was davon mehr zutraf.

Wir fuhren also zum Supermarkt und obwohl wir Sachen für _meine _Wohnung kauften, hatte ich nicht wirklich viel Entscheidungsfreiheit. Ich wollte Pizza, sie kaufte Gnocchi, ich wollte Bier, sie kaufte Wein, ich wollte Ketchup für die Gnocchi und sie kaufte Zutaten für irgendeine italienische Soße von der sie gehört hatte.

_Irgendeine italienische Soße? Oh oh. _Ich wusste, dass sie mich kochen lassen wollte. Was zur Hölle? Sie kauft Sachen, die ich nicht haben will und _ich _soll das dann auch noch kochen?

Als wir im Auto saßen, versuchte ich sie ein wenig zu necken. „Also Maura … Ich wusste nicht, dass du italienisch kochen kannst."

„Kann ich auch nicht", war ihre einfache Antwort.

Ich hasste es, wenn sie alles so wörtlich nahm. „Also wird ein Butler unser Essen kochen? Das ist ungewöhnlich. Sie besuchen meine Wohnung nicht gerade oft."

„Nein, wir werden dieses Wochenende alleine sein." Sie wusste genau, worauf ich hinaus wollte. Gott verdammt.

„Du willst dass ich koche, hm?"

Sie lächelte mich an. Viel zu lange, wenn man daran denkt, dass sie das Auto fuhr. „Ich habe mich ein wenig mit deiner Mutter unterhalten." _Oh nein. _„Ich war ein wenig überrascht, nachdem ich hörte, dass du eine _fabelhafte _Köchin sein sollst."

„Ich werde sie zerhacken."

„Nur, wenn du vorher die Zwiebeln zerhackst."

„Wirklich?" Obwohl er schrecklich war, musste ich über ihren dummen Witz lachen. „Seit wann machen Sie Witze, Dr. Isles?"

„Ich freue mich einfach auf unser Wochenende."

Was soll das heißen, _unser _Wochenende? Ich habe nie gesagt, dass sie das ganze Wochenende bleiben kann … Okay, ich habe nicht mal gesagt, dass sie überhaupt vorbei kommen könnte … aber das wurde unsere kleine Tradition. Ein Wochenende bei mir, das nächste bei Maura. Ich habe es nur niemals vorher realisiert.

* * *

Als wir bei mir angekommen waren, stellte sie die Einkaufstüten auf meinen Küchentisch und begann sie auszupacken. Ich weiß zwar nicht warum, aber ich hab keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, ihr zu helfen. Ich war mir sicher, dass es nicht daran lag, dass sie mich dazu zwang zu kochen, sondern einfach, weil ich es mochte sie anzustarren. Selbst der schwulste Mann der Welt konnte nicht bestreiten, dass diese Frau auf jede erdenkliche Art wunderschön war.

„Willst du mich nur anstarren oder denkst du daran, mir auch noch zu helfen?" scherzte sie mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Anstarren klingt gut solange der Kochteil noch nicht angefangen hat." Ich zwinkerte ihr verspielt zu, wohl bewusst, dass es sie nicht stören würde.

„Dann werde ich dein Bier verstecken."

Zwar wusste ich nicht, ob sie die Wahrheit sagte, aber das war es nicht Wert. „Okay okay", gab ich auf.

Also machte ich mich an die Tüten und packte die teuren Sachen aus, die Maura in die Schränke packte. Glücklicherweise wusste sie vorher schon, wo sie alles einsortieren sollte.

Nach dem wir fertig waren schaute sie mich erwartungsvoll an. „Darf ich dich jetzt anstarren, während du die Soße machst?"

Ich rollte nur mit den Augen und ohne ihr eine Antwort zu geben, stellte ich schon alles bereit. Nachdem ich die Schneidebretter vorbereitet, das Gemüse gewaschen und die Messer bereitgelegt hatte, fing ich an, den Lauch zu schneiden. Nach fünf Minuten des Schneidens und Schwitzens – Ich mag Kochen wirklich nicht – wurde es mir dann zu viel. „Du könntest wenigstens die Zwiebeln schneiden!", befiel ich ihr, als ich zwei bereits geschälte Zwiebel auf ein anderes Schneidebrett legte.

„Aber ich trage Makeup, Jane!", beschwerte sie sich, in der weiblichsten Stimme, die ich je gehört hatte. Aber wahrscheinlich, war das nur meine eigene Vorstellung.

Ohne ein Wort nahm ich sie bei ihren Schultern, stellte sie vor das Schneidebrett und tauschte die Zwiebeln gegen drei Tomaten aus. „Hier!", sagte ich dann, ein wenig _zu _laut.

Sie machte so ein beleidigtes Gesicht, ihr Mund war so offen, ich hätte eine der Zwiebeln reinstecken können, aber ich entschied mich dafür, es besser nicht zu machen und lachte nur über ihr 'dummes' Gesicht, auch, wenn es immer noch wunderschön war.

Nachdem alles geschnitten war, schmiss ich alles zusammen in eine Schale und pürierte es, bis es die Konsistenz hatte, die ich mir wünschte. Indem ich einen Finger in die Soße steckte, probierte ich die erste Soße, die ich seit Jahren gemacht hatte. Maura für ihren Teil beobachtete mich, sagte aber nichts, was mich überraschte. Wissend, was kommen würde, war ich kurz davor meinen Finger ein zweites Mal in die Schale zu tunken, bevor Maura meinen Finger weg schlug.

„Jane! Weißt du überhaupt, wie viele Keime gerade auf deiner Hand sind? Du hast sie abgeleckt!"

Ich lachte nur und tunkte meinen Finger trotzdem in die Schale und versuchte ihn ihr ins Gesicht zu drücken.

„Ih! Jane, lass das", schrie sie, als sie versuchte vor meinen dreckigen, kleinen, 'infizierten' Finger auszuweichen.

Erster Versuch: Ich traf ihre Wange und hinterließ eine rote, nasse Stelle auf ihr. Ich musste wegen des Anblicks lachen und merkte selber, dass ich das alles viel zu sehr genoss. Also nahm ich ein weiteres bisschen Soße – viel mehr, als beim ersten mal – und malte ihr einen kleinen Schnurrbart ins Gesicht.

Die Party endete hier. „Du. Bist. Ein. Schrecklicher. Mensch." Sie starrte mich tödlich an.

„Ach, komm schon Maura! Ich hab doch nur Spaß gemacht!" entschuldigte ich mich, immer noch lachend.

„Nein!"

„Okay okay, Ich hör auf … koch du nur schon mal das Wasser, während ich schon mal ein wenig aufräume."

„Nein, ich helfe nicht mehr."

_Wirklich? _„Wirklich Maur'? Stur?"

„Ich", fing sie an, ihre Stimme in einem überheblichen Unterton. „Werde jetzt duschen gehen. Ich freue mich auf unser Abendessen, das du ohne meine Hilfe kochen wirst. Wir sehen uns gleich."

Wissend, dass sie nach der Dusche wieder 'normal' sein wird, konnte ich nicht anders, als sie mit einem dummen Sonnenschein-Lächeln anzulächeln. Manchmal kam ich nicht mit der Niedlichkeit klar, die sich Dr. Maura Isles nannte.

Ich beobachtete, wie sie aus dem Raum ging und fing sofort an weiter zu kochen, nachdem sie außer Sicht war.

* * *

Das Abendessen selber, war super. Ich war von mir selber überrascht, dass ich es hingekriegt habe, so ein gutes Essen zu machen … für einen Moment dachte ich mir, dass es vielleicht besser gewesen wäre, es zu ruinieren, damit ich nie wieder kochen muss. Verdammt.

„Oh mein Gott, Jane", fing Maura an, nachdem sie ihre Portion aufgegessen hat. „Das war köstlich!"

„Danke. Ich hätte es niemals ohne deine Hilfe geschafft", antwortete ich sarkastisch.

Ohne etwas zu sagen, schüttelte sie ihren Kopf während sie in ihr Weinglas lachte und einen kleinen Schluck nahm. Ich hasste es, wenn sie das tat. Ich hätte jedes mal das halbe Glas auf einmal austrinken könne, aber wenn es um Maura ging, gab es nichts wichtigeres, als eine richtige Haltung.

„So meine Dame. Bitte machen Sie es sich doch schon einmal bequem, während ich den Tisch abdecke, okay?" scherzte ich, anspielend auf ihre königlichen Manieren.

„Danke Jane, ich schätze das sehr", war ihre _ernstgemeinte _Antwort. Was zur Hölle?

Irgendwie endete ich wirklich darin, das ganze Chaos alleine zu beseitigen.

„Hast du irgendwelche Klamotten, in denen ich schlafen kann?" schrie Maura aus dem Schlafzimmer.

„Irgendwo unten im Schrank!" schrie ich zurück. „Auf der linken Seite!"

„Aber das ist Sportkleidung."

Ich rollte meine Augen und war froh darüber, dass sie das nicht sehen konnte. „Was ist falsch an 'ner kurzen Hose und einem Top zum schlafen?"

„Sie sind nicht dafür gemacht!"

„Maura, meine ganze Wohnung ist nicht für dich gemacht."

„Stille. Wunderschöne Stille. Es dauerte komplette fünf Minuten, bevor ich hören konnte, wie Fußstapfen in meine Richtung kamen. Ich schaute von den Tellern hoch, die ich gerade waschen wollte und sah Maura vor mir stehen, in einem sportlichen Hemd und einer kurzen Hose, die genauso gut als Unterwäsche gelten könnte.

„Wow", sagte ich, ohne genau zu wissen warum.

„Was sollte das denn heißen?"

„Ehm, naja … du siehst gut aus. Anders, aber gut."

„Nein, ich meinte das 'meine ganze Wohnung ist nicht für dich gemacht'."

„Das? Wirklich? Es heißt nur, dass du eine fehlerlose, wunderschöne, reiche Frau von guten Verhältnissen bist, die normalerweise nicht in einem altem alten, schäbigen Apartment wie diesem hier sein sollte."

„Also denkst du ich wäre zu gut für dich?" Ihre Stimme war ernst.

„Ja … naja, bist du ja auch." Ich zeigte in ihre Richtung. „Ich meine, schau dich doch nur mal an!" Ich pausierte meine Rede für einen Moment, über ihre Erscheinung grinsend fuhr ich fort. „Okay, abgesehen von den Klamotten, die du gerade trägst."

„Oh Jane!" Maura schaute mich an, wie ein kleines Mädchen, das einen süßen Hund zu Weihnachten bekommen hat. Sie ging ein paar Schritte nach vorne und umarmte mich liebevoll. „Du bist ein Schatz!" sagte sie, bevor sie meine Wange küsste. „Ich bin nicht einmal _ansatzweise _zu gut für dich, weil du ein wunderschöner Mensch bist! Ich liebe deine Gesellschaft, deinen Charakter und dein kleines, zerfallenes Apartment, denn das bist alles du, die Dinge die dich machen und du weißt, ich liebe dich."

Ich konnte nicht anders, als beschämt zum Boden zu gucken. Nicht einmal meine Mutter würde so süße Sachen zu mir sagen. „Dankeschön", murmelte ich schüchtern.

Sie lachte nur und nahm mich bei meinen Arm. „Komm schon, lass uns ins Bett gehen. Ich bin unglaublich müde."


End file.
